Hinata's Naruto?
by KNDfreak
Summary: What would life be like if Hinata was someone else? Someone loud and annoying and fun to be around? What if....she was like Naruto? "Oh Kami, we're all going to hell!" Rating may change.
1. Hinata No More!

When Hinata woked up, she felt completely.....different. Like today, she wasn't going to be herself anymore. Raising an eyebrow, Hinata walked up to her mirror and looked at herself up and down. Nothing. _That's the problem! You're.....this! No, no, no, no! You will NOT be Hinata that everyone loves and cares about. Instead, today, you will Hinata; the rebel._ At this thought, Hinata smiled and decided notto wear her regular jacket today. Instead, she took a shower and started to wear something normal; a black shirt that had fishnets around the arms and neck, tight blue pants, and her blue sandles. She took the brush and looked at her hair.

What was she going to do with her hair?

She gasped, smiling, before brushing her hair into a loose ponytail while missing two pieces near her bang. She looked at the mirror and smirked. Oh yeah, she'll turn Konoha upside down. Walking out, she said her good mornings, but not in the way anyone expect her to.

"Yo, pops, what's going on?" Hiashi raise an eyebrow at his daughter's rather rude behavior.

"Excuse me?" Hinata smiled.

"What's. Going. On? Geeze, are you slow this morning? Maybe the chills are gettin' to ya." Hiashi had no reply to this. Did his daughter disrespected him? Of all people, _hinata _disrespected him! Have the women lost her head?! Seeing how he wasn't going to answer, Hinata yawned.

"Well, anyways, I would LOVE, and by love, I mean hate, to stay and chat, but I gotta go. My ninja skills aren't going anywhere if I just sit around, not doing anything. Later pops." With that, Hinata left, leaving Hiashi gobsmacked. As she walked down the streets (and by that, I meant the way Naruto would be; head held up high, smirking as if nothing would runing his day), Hinata was catching many eyes of males and some envy eyes of women. That's because, beneath that jacket, lies a slim, beautiful figure that any guy would see in a girl_. I think I'll go see Sakura. No, maybe Ino. Oh I know! Tenten! Nah, she's with Neji. Speaking of which, Neji sure have been quiet lately. Not really surprise, but you would think a guy whose cold as ice would be gloating how he's so much better then his cousin. Hmp! I'm glad Naruto-kun kicked his ass. Oh Kami, Naruto! Such a beautiful boy with a lovely soul. He's just so perfect! Maybe I'll get a chance to see him. This time I WON'T faint! I FORBID it_! She thought.

"Oi, Hinata!" Hinata looked up and smiled. It was Kiba.

"Yo, Kiba! How's it goin'?!" She asked. Kiba was shocked. No, more then shocked. Had his shy little teammate, the one he calls as a sister, said that to him? Maybe there's another Kiba around. Yeah, that's it.

"Um....Hinata? Is something wrong? And why aren't you wearing your jacket? Are you going to train?" Who would have thought questions would make a whole sentence? Hinata rolled her eyes and smirked.

"No, silly! There's nothing wrong! I'm not wearing my jacket cause I don't feel like wearing it and I'm not training today." Kiba looked around to found out that nope, there was no Kiba other then himself. Before he could ask another question, Hinata merely skipped over him and kept walking to the Konoha Hospital to see Sakura. It's been a month since Sasuke came back, no thanks to Naruto, and now, Sakura was spending much time with him as possible. She didn't want to be a bitch or whatever, but she was glad Sasuke was finally taken insterest in Sakura. That way, Naruto would be all alone and Hinata can finally ask him out_. Wow, I do sound like a bitch. Maybe I should just accept the fact that we're close. Nothing more, nothing less. Getting your hopes up for nothing never helps anything_. She thought and sighed. Oh well, at least she had the whole day ahead of her.

A whole day to show Konoha.......

That Hinata Hyugga can be just as much as Naruto then he himself.


	2. Baka Kiba

_A/n: Maaa....Sorry for taking SO DAMN LONG with this story. Promise, I'll repay you guys for it T.T_

As Naruto walked down the streets towards, of course, the ramen stand, he heard a loud crash and a thump following afterwards. Then, the curses started to fly.

"BAKA KIBA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN?!"

"WHERE'S HINATA-CHAN?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!"

"I TOLD YOU, IDIOT! I AM HINATA! THIS IS ME STUPID! NOW LET ME GO!" Confused as heck, Naruto swiftly left the Ramen Stand and turned the corner to see Kiba on top of Hinata, who was looking at Kiba with murderous tent. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Eh, Kiba-san? Hinata-chan? What are you doing?" He asked. The two stopped and looked up. It was then Naruto realize Hinata was completely different.

"Well, Naruto-kun," Hinata started. "I was walking down the street, getting some ramen," _And knew you would be there!_ She secretly thought. "When all of a sudden, Kiba-baka here attacked me!" Kiba grunted.

"That's because this is NOT the real Hinata! The real Hinata would never go around without her coat! Plus, she didn't stuttered!" Kiba exclaimed. Hinata glared at him.

"Kiba-san, my chakra has not changed. Had it NOT been me, you would have notice that." She growled out, looking very annoyed. Kiba blinked. Twice. Three times a charm. Add fourth. And then, he got up.

"Oh, sorry Hinata-chan." Hinata brushed herself off.

"Neh, it's okay. Just....believe me when I say it is so, okay?" She smiled at him and Naruto suddenly found a rush of anger towards Kiba, for reasons unknown. Kiba nodded, smiling.

"Okay. Later Hinata, Naruto!" With that, Kiba left. Hinata then looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Ramen?" Naruto grinned, placing both hands on the back of his head.

"You bet!" With that, the two walked all the while talking.

* * *

_Damn Kiba for making Naruto jealous lol. Like I said before, I'm sorry about the update._


	3. Note To A Hater

Dear kitsunekami,

What are you...five? First of all, guessing by the summary, you should know that made Hinata a complete and different character PURPOSELY...if that didn't clue you in, then you're an idiot. Second of what, this is FANFICTION! Meaning making original characters and twisting them for another author's pleasure. If you do not like that the fact that made Shy Hinata not so shy anymore, then do not read OR come on this site anymore, you twat. Third of all, again, how old are you? You can't be more then thirteen, because I've seen thirteen year olds that act more maturely then you. You're fucking idiot if you think words can hurt me, espeically on the internet. I get that not everyone will enjoy my stories, but if it honestly bothers you that much to leave nasty comments, then you're obiviously a troll and a bad one at that. You must have no life if you spend your days on the computer just to insult me. What, no writing creavity yourself? You mad that no one likes you? Jealous because I'm a better writer than you? You mad, bro?

Seriously, get over yourself. You're a stupid nobody with nothing better to do than to troll good stories, and wait for a response that would surely give you your sick twisted pleasure. Get a life, idiot, no cares what you do, but if you DARE insult me again, know that I will return fire with force. Be grateful that I'm nice enough to leave this letter for you to read, otherwise, I could and would go on and on about how much of a ugly cow you're being. So long for now, my ugly hater :)


End file.
